


Anything for You

by melodyinlove



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, uhhh will probably add more as chapters progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: Guardian angels guide their human and take care of them but they can’t intervene in their lives. If they intervene with their humans they are cast out of the clouds and thrown back into earth, losing their memories. Hwang Minhyun, the diligent guardian angel, is assigned to help the stressed out Kim Jonghyun.





	Anything for You

“Minhyun sunbae, do you see that person over there?” Seonho, a fellow guardian angel, pointed as him and Minhyun were flying around Seoul, taking a break as they both did not have any assignments for a mortal.

“Hm? The guy with the red hair? Yeah, why? He looks familiar to me,” he answered as the two stopped moving and were hovering over the said person who was holding hands with a man with dark brown hair. 

“His name is Im Youngmin. I heard from someone that he used to be like us, but he fell in love with his mortal and interfered with his life so he was casted out of the clouds,” Seonho fluttered closer as mortals could not see them, “No doubt that the person next to him is the one he used to look after.”

Minhyun flew closer to Seonho and nodded, “He was in the same starting class as me. Now I remember him. I was never close with him so I didn’t notice his disappearance,” he sighed as he watched the couple acting lovey-dovey, “I only heard stories of people falling in love as a warning, but I never really knew anyone who actually did fall in love with their mortal.”

The younger flew right in front of the brown haired man and observed, “I don’t understand what’s so appealing that caused him to fall in love. He seems like any random mortal to me.”

Following Seonho once again, Minhyun looked at the boy and searched him up on his phone, “Kim Donghyun is the mortal’s name. Apparently, he was about to date someone else and Youngmin separated the two of them far away from each other, most likely because he was jealous.”

“That was probably enough of an interference to get the uppers mad and kick him out,” Seonho nodded as he continued circling the couple.

The sunbae held the other to stop moving and ruffled the hair on his head, “Wow, you’re learning. I’m proud of you.” 

“Can you imagine a life without our wings, sunbae? Like, it’s okay for the mortals because they’ve never experienced them, but for Youngmin to give them up for a mortal, I’m surprised,” he flew in a quick loop before continuing, “Imagine never being able to do that ever again!” 

Minhyun felt the soft feathers of his pure white wings. As guardian angels became more experienced, the size of their wings grew. Seonho, still young, had smaller wings compared to Minhyun’s. It was almost a sign of dominance in the community. When Minhyun was still new, he hated the concept, but as his wings grew in size he fell in love and couldn’t complain. He could fly from the moon to the stars with little to no energy if he wanted to.

“I guess that person was worth it for him to let them go,” Minhyun said with a soft smile, “Come on, Seonho. Let’s go.”

 

The two flew back into the clouds to where their headquarters were. Seonho wanted to hangout with his other sunbaes and honestly Minhyun was just a bit jealous, but he let the younger go off and have fun while he stayed inside his house, laying on his bed almost ready to take a good nap. 

In Minhyun’s opinion, the down time in between mortal assignments was the most boring part of his job. He enjoyed doing what he did. It made his heart warm when he was helping people, but it was especially fun when his mortals got into drama, it was just like a movie. Other guardian angels loved the down time and flew around the universe and explored, but Minhyun did that during his younger days that being in the middle of Pluto or on a burning hot star didn’t seem as fun anymore. It wasn’t worth the time and the effort as he could be sleeping instead of traveling. 

“Minhyun, the boss is calling for you,” Seungcheol entered the other’s room, standing right above the other, “Probably a new assignment.” 

Seungcheol was one of Minhyun’s good friends, but he always was annoyed at him in the smallest details, “How many times do I have to tell you about knocking? What if I had a girl over or something?”

“Funny joke,” Seungcheol laughed, jokingly hitting the other, “You would never have a girl over. You’re basically an amoeba. I bet if you could do asexual reproduction, you would do it in a heartbeat.”

It was true. Minhyun never felt any romantic or sexual feelings for anyone for as far as he could remember. He did love reading romance novels and felt warm whenever the scenes got really good, but he didn’t like the idea of porn or sex in general. His heart never beat for anyone that he had met. Minhyun had accepted internally for a while that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life, but he didn’t want anyone else to know that. 

“Hey! You don’t know that! Shut your mouth, Seungcheol. I could easily get someone if I wanted to. I saw that girl from the Japanese department look at me,” Minhyun grabbed his jacket and sighed as he looked back at Seungcheol, “I’m leaving. If you’re gonna stay, please lock up when you’re done. We may be guardian angels but not everyone here is sinless.” 

“Yes, yes you don’t have to remind me twice,” the other giggled as he laid in Minhyun’s bed and got comfy. “Have fun with your possibly new assignment.” 

“Thanks, I’ll try.”

 

Guardian angels used to be human at one point in time. However, no one has memories of who they used to be. The most they know is how they died and where they were from. The clouds were basically the in between of heaven and hell. The human lives of the angels were not purely righteous nor were they sinful. It was an in between in which they spent the afterlife serving humans and guiding them throughout their life, not allowed to intervene in their mortals lives like Youngmin had. If they did intervene, their memories would be wiped away. Instead, they simply gave hints or guided them in any other small way. They usually helped humans who were going through hard times or struggling through life. Most of the time, guardian angels would be around their mortal until death or sometimes just until they got back on their feet. Everyone knew they were not allowed to get attached as their human could be gone in an instant. 

“Kim Jonghyun,” Minhyun read the paper handed to him before looking back up at his boss, “Sounds good with me. I'll do my best.”

His boss smiled, “Good. I tell you all of the time, but you’re one of the best we have, Minhyun. I’m glad you still have your spark going.”

“Thank you. I’ll be going now,” Minhyun bowed before walking away.

“Wait, Minhyun,” his boss called out, motioning for him to come back, “There’s something I have to tell you.”

Minhyun stopped in his tracks and walked back, putting on the same smile as he usually did, “Yes?”

“I don’t know when I’ll see you again, but just know I hope you’re the one who will be taking my place.”

The younger blinked for a moment, confused until he finally realized, “Ah. I don’t think it should be me. I don’t have experience in the paperwork stuff like everyone else.”

As guardian angels worked more and more, there was to be a point where they could enter the gates of heaven. It usually took a while, but that was what every guardian angel was working towards. They only heard stories about heaven and all its glory but they wanted to be a part of it. The way to tell whether it was time was if an angel’s wings reached max growth and were almost glowing. Minhyun didn’t realize that his boss’s looked exactly like that until he mentioned taking his place.

“You’re perfect and I know you think it’s too early, but I really think you have the heart for this sort of work. Plus, it’ll be a faster track for you to get to heaven,” his boss smiled but Minhyun was unsure. 

“We can talk about it some other time. It’s not like I disappear when I’m on assignment,” Minhyun frowned slightly at the thought of his boss going away, “I’ll be leaving now.” 

His boss tried to call out for him again, but he continued walking, not wanting to speak about it anymore as he was afraid to tear up. Minhyun was known as a diligent worker who loved being on assignment. He was known to be strict with the rules and always following them. A lot of his colleagues were intimidated by him, but honestly he didn’t mind too much. After getting noticeably favored by Han Seongsu, his boss, he heard a lot of gossip about how he kissed ass and didn’t deserve some of the perks that he got. Yes, he did feel close to his boss. However, it wasn’t his fault that he was liked, but he knew that if he got the head position because he was liked, no one would listen to his words. Minhyun was fine with being a guardian angel and always being on assignment. He didn’t need to sit at the head base and do paperwork all day. Despite it being a faster way to heaven, Minhyun didn’t want that at all. 

Minhyun went straight to the next building where the mortal files were and searched up #608315, Kim Jonghyun. He just needed to know the basics such as his home and work coordinates, his personality, and his situation. 

“‘Straight out of college, jobless, but still looks out for others,’” Minhyun read outloud for his own memorization, “‘Keeps his emotions inside and doesn’t tell anyone about his struggles.’ Hm. Interesting.”

He made sure to write down what he needed before flying out to where Jonghyun was. Minhyun usually would take a day or two observing his mortal before actually doing anything as the files weren’t always the best source. It was currently afternoon in Korea, a perfect time for Minhyun as Jonghyun was probably off doing something. It wasn’t hard to spot his mortal. He was currently in a waiting room in a suit, most likely waiting for his job interview. The expression Jonghyun had was filled with hope but Minhyun could tell through his sweaty palms that he was quite nervous. 

There was no way Minhyun could help Jonghyun get the interview as he couldn’t change the interviewer’s thoughts to favor Jonghyun so he simply observed as his name got called and headed into the room. Jonghyun was with three other people, but Minhyun, having no experience with job interviewers, personally thought Jonghyun was answering the interview questions better than the others. 

“If we hire you, what do you think you will be able to bring to the company?” the interviewer twirled his pen as he stared at the man.

Jonghyun paused as he looked at his hands. It was obvious that he wasn’t sure what to say. Beads of sweat came down his face as he tried to think. Minhyun wanted to smack his mortal and tell him to say something, anything, but Jonghyun choked and didn’t say anything.

“Uhm, Mr. Kim?” the interviewer coughed with furrowed eyebrows. The others being interviewed looked at Jonghyun as well, confused. 

“Oh! I-I-I,” he tried to relax by taking a deep breath, “I think I’d be able to be a… a… good support for the company and I will work hard!”

Minhyun sighed as he watched Jonghyun, frustrated that his response was weak as the other questions he was asked were well thought out. He wanted Jonghyun to do better and be more confident about his answer like he was doing previously, but it all seemed to be going downhill. The interviewer asked a couple more questions but no longer did Jonghyun have the same enthusiasm that he had before that question. 

The interviewer dismissed those in the room and Minhyun followed Jonghyun as he went home. He noticed the sadness in the mortal’s eyes as he walked back home with a hunched back and eyes to the floor. His apartment was small. It only had one bedroom and a small shower. The living room and kitchen were nothing to brag about. The kitchen had stacks of microwavable and ordered meals as well as a bunch of ramen. The walls were dull and dreary and the floors were covered in trash, looking like they hadn’t been cleaned in weeks. 

The angel’s heart broke at the sight, but what made his heart hurt even more was watching as Jonghyun went straight to his room and threw himself onto the bed. Jonghyun softly cried into his pillow making sure not to be loud as the walls were quite thin. In his heart, he knew that he wasn’t going to get that job and it grew more and more frustrating that he couldn't help but let the tears in his eyes fall. Minhyun learned earlier that this wasn’t the first time Jonghyun did horrible on a job interview, but he wanted to make sure that this would be the last time. 

Somehow, Minhyun was going to fix things for his mortal. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i can finish this chaptered fic but thank you cey for inspiring me to write this. i hope all of you like it! :)  
> please feel free to talk to me about 2hyun (or any other pd101 ship) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nuestwhere)  
> or send me plots you would like a short whip/drabble of at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)


End file.
